Texas Department of State Health Services ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation for Texas Food Testing Laboratory RFA-FD-12-008, FDA Catalog of Federal Assistance Number: 93.103 Project Summary: The Texas Department of State Health Services (DSHS) has a well-equipped laboratory that employs twelve analysts, 5 team leads for data review, and has the capability to respond to food related emergencies. Agriculture is a major industry in Texas, and Texas has several major ports which are active in food importing and exporting. DSHS currently has surveillance programs to monitor the food supply in Texas. Food and drug inspectors routinely collect samples of ground meat, ready to eat meat products, milk and dairy products, seafood products, and bay water. These samples are routinely tested by the DSHS Laboratory Services Section for pathogenic organisms and other toxic substances. Chemical compounds and contaminants are monitored in drinking water, bottled water, and food samples. Radiological testing is performed on drinking water, bottled water, and many types of environmental samples. The goals of this project are: 1) Identify and implement all necessary deficiencies to meet the ISO 17025:2005 standard. 2) Develop training to support both the ISO 17025:2005 standard and the technical methods necessary for support of food testing. 3) Continue participation in FERN activities. 4) Add chemical testing to the eLEXNET network. 5) Expand proficiency testing of food matrices. 6) Achieve and maintain ISO 17025:2005 accreditation through a third party vendor. This proposal includes funding for: 1) a Quality Assurance Officer and a Microbiologist to direct and implement all necessary activities to achieve accreditation, 2) supporting training in both the ISO 17025:2005 standard and technical methods, 3) continuing participation in FERN meetings, 4) enhancing reporting of food chemical data through eLEXNET, 5) expanding the food proficiency testing program, and 6) applying for and maintaining accreditation through a third party vendor.